U Remind Me
by Purplesailorstar
Summary: One of my lasts songfics for the season. i fear, that this one is more abot Inuyasha than any other character. ushers song did urge me to write this .


_**U remind me**_

He breathed in, the gust of wind penetrating through him. His eyes remaining on the battered wooden well. Fearing that at any moment, it would fall apart. While still separated.

"Kagome...,"

_**See the thing about you, that caught my eye,**_

His nose twitched, uneasy and unsure. He frowned, pausing his mind on the word that makes him want to kill her...., a word that also saved her....

_**Is the same thing that makes me change, my mind.**_

A noise from within the well made him quirk his ears. Scrounging his nose up to match the smell with the moving creature.

_**Kinda hard to explain, but girl, I'll try.**_

He stared at kagome while she pulled herself out.

"How are you, Inuyasha?"

"better,"

she stopped and moved toward him, helpfully. "Were you sick?"

Plainly he shook his head and looked away from her.

"It's going to rain."

_**You need to sit down, this may take a while.**_

She replaced her bookbag on her shoulders and walked daintily.

_**You see, she sorta looks, just like you.**_

Shippo screamed to the top of his lungs in excitement. Running toward her with powerfully small arms. The happy faces of Kaede, Miroku, and Sango; beaming with a happy grin.

_**She even smiles, just the way you do.**_

Inuyasha stood in the back of it all, trying to secure the noises he made to go no farther than his stretched hearing. His face one beautiful mask of concentration.

_**So innocent, she seemed, but I was schooled**_

Kagome brushed her hair with her fingers and grinned handing her bookbag to Kaede while reaching out to pet Shippo.

_**I'm reminded when I look at you, but,**_

She turned to him and lost her grin when she looked at his face. Her eyebrow quirked for a short second. And she turned back to the others.

_**You remind of a girl, that I once knew.**_

He walked off. Picking up the pace and running. Lifting his feet off the ground, He began to fly briefly.

_**See her face whenever I, I look at you.**_

His eyes were blinded by his hair floating to his eyes. Blocking his view, but never breaking his concentration.

_**You won't believe all of the things that she put me through.**_

His fingers clawed at a tree of rough sienna colored bark. Climbing his heavy body with dashing speed, breathing roughly he held his torso over the top of its shell like shape of branches and leaves.

_**This is why I just can't get with you.**_

His jaw forced his head to tilt to a side. The clenching of his teeth forcing an aching misery through his bones. And a drizzling of soft rain began to fall.

_**Thought that she was the one for me,**_

Above all the treetops, white eel like spirits floated, staring back at him with need. Engulfed in silence, he yawned, dawning tears in his eyes. And the rain became visible.

_**Till I found out she was on her dream,**_

He whispered 'Kikyo' with less venom than he had actually intended. His stiff arms pulsing with energy and lack of will.

_**Oh, she was sexing everyone, but me.**_

Then muttered 'Naraku' with less venom still. Realizing this he jumped off the tree and took a wingful ride of air to the ground, barely touching the floor, he jumped again to another tree, less strong. Continuously hopping from wood to wood.

_**This is why we could never be.**_

Finally stopping at one almost permanently, he sighed. Resting against the tree itself, he ignored the bee's that began to surround him. All larger than his head.

_**You remind of a girl, that I once knew.**_

He slumped almost weakly.And the rain became a mist of white nothing.

_**See her face whenever I, I look at you.**_

"If you are no longer the Onigumo you say you have left behind, why must you keep trying to kill me? "he said barely loudly for even the bee's to hear.

_**You won't believe all of the things that she put me through.**_

A shadow appeared of the nothing. Grasping the air cells and tinting them with uniform colors to form a fluffy gray shape.

_**This is why I just can't get with you.**_

"Inuyasha, It seems something besides two women and a sword has forced you to lay your thinking upon it. I am amused."

_**I know it's so unfair to you,**_

"Answer me, you bastard." His head sunk against his shoulders, his eyes gazing at everything in a half dream.

_**But I'd be lingering the rest to you,**_

A face appeared. The delicate features of a man with long black curls and red burning eyes.

"What reason do I have to answer to you, a weakling."

_**Wish I knew, wish I knew how to separate the two**_

With a fierce shrug he sat up.

"With the same one you use to mock me with." His voice held tightly on the last couple of words.

_**You remind me, whoa...**_

With a strong pull of wind. The floating man covered in Baboon fur flew up to him . His face of curiosity and concentration inches away from a drowsy Inuyasha's.

_**You remind of a girl, that I once knew.**_

"Some source of light in you has just been put out. I wonder if it was your precious Kagome who is responsible."

Inuyasha's lip twitched softly but his silent peacefulness remained.

"shut the hell up."

_**See her face whenever I, I look at you.**_

"I see, then it was Kikyo." Naraku flew back to his original position.

_**You won't believe all of the things that she put me through.**_

With a distasteful grin he disappeared. And Inuyasha fell from the tree.

_**This is why I just can't get with you.**_

His body laying in a strange position from the bad fall. His face remained against the pile of old dry leaves it had fallen in.

_**You remind of a girl, that I once knew.**_

He closed is eyes and sighed inwardly.

**_See her face whenever I, I look at you_**.

"Maybe, I'm just like him...."

**_You won't believe all of the things that she put me through_**.

He groaned as he flipped over. Resting his head calmly upon his arm.

_**This is why I just can't get with you.**_

"Maybe, that's why I can't love either of them...."

(Writer gets napkin and wipes off tear stains on the paper.)

**Purplesailorstar:** sigh that was beautiful...

**Inuyasha**: WTF??? bonks Purplesailorstar on the head

**Purplesailorstar:** Oowww...what the hell was that for???

**Inuyasha and Kagome**: That would never happen!!!!!!!!!!!

**Purplesailorstar**: leaves angrily but you guys aren't my fans...so I don't care what your opinions are...

**Inuyasha**: what ever.

**Kagome**: hope people like it.

**Shippo**: I hope it gets reviews....

**Inuyasha**: I hope you guys shut up soon, sheesh... walks away

**Kagome:**SIT!!

Inuyasha stares at a giggling shippo as he mumbles and purplesailorstar is in the background jotting down notes.


End file.
